The Return of Calypso
by ShadowhunterChase
Summary: Leo and Calypso leave Ogygia and come to Camp Half-Blood, but Calypso still loves Percy, and she will find a way to make him love her back. Will Annabeth be able to save Percy, the love of her life, or will Calypso succeed in stealing Percy from her? Read to find out... Please be nice with the reviews; this is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so please give me feedback. Thank you and enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

 **Percy P.O.V**

 _A few days after the war with Gaea..._

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. The war with Gaea was over, and Annabeth and I sat on the beach with the waves washing over our feet. In the background the Hephaestus cabin worked on the new cabin plans. The other cabins were at their normal activities - Apollo at archery, Ares at combat, Hermes playing pranks on other kids. What was my activity, you might ask. Well, I was trying to work up the guts to propose to Annabeth. Our conversation went something like this.

"Um, Annabeth?

"Yeah?"

"Uh, can I talk to you?"

"You are talking to me, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said rolling her eyes at me.

"Uh…I don't exactly know how to really say this?"

"Just get it out now, or do you want me to smack it out of that brain? Your choice."

At that moment, something large swooped down from the sky with a whooping creature on top. It smashed into the sand behind them. I breathed out a sigh of relief and decided to postpone the proposal, since I was quite nervous about it. I ran over and tried to figure out who had landed their bronze dragon in the middle of a camp. The only dragon I knew was Festus, who I assumed had died (or whatever mechanical dragons did when their lives were over) with Leo. But boy I was wrong because guess who popped up from behind the dragon - Leo and behind him, Calypso. What?

I walked over. "I thought you died, man!"

"Well, Leo is way too cool for the Underworld!"

Piper and Jason appeared in the crowd with Nico trailing behind them.

Piper ran up and hugged Leo. "I'm so glad you're back." She took a glance at Calypso before adding, "especially with a beautiful girlfriend." She gave a pointed look at Leo.

"Oh, um yeah…"

Jason just patted Leo on the back with a simple "Hey, man" (you know how boys are), and Nico just stood in the shadows with an expression that looked like he had known Leo was alive the entire time. I was angry Nico had let them believe Leo was dead, but I just decided to let it go for the time being.

By then, a crowd had appeared around us and them. Some murmurs came up from the new kids, who wanted to be claimed by Hephaestus after seeing the dragon.

"Man, that is soooo cool!"

"Hephaestus, claim me please! I wish to be your kid."

"Isn't Leo supposed to be dead?"

When Leo noticed, he decided to introduce himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen from Camp Half-Blood, I present to you myself, Leo the Magnificent, Dead but Alive, Tinkerer or Son of Hephaestus."

Those who knew Leo well, like me, just sighed, because we knew he said all of that as a joke, but those had never met him seemed inspired.

"I also present to you Festus, the Majestic Bronze Dragon, and Calypso" he pulled her in front, " the 'girl who still does not like Leo'."

He received a smack from Calypso.

"I mean Calypso, the Beautiful."

Calypso: "That's better. So, this is Camp…"

"Half-Blood" Annabeth finished.

"Camp Half-Blood. " Calypso repeated. She looked around as if she couldn't believe her eyes. "It is so beautiful. I just love being able to see the world again instead of having to live just on Ogygia for about three thousand years.

I looked down guiltily. "I was going to tell the gods, but I got amnesia and kind of forgot. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You would have tried if you could. It was also my punishment for supporting Atlas, my father during the war."

"But I still should have spoken up, Calypso." I felt really bad about not saying anything to the gods.

"Truly, it is fine, Percy. I forgive you. Also, Leo has freed me now, so everything is corrected."

Chiron finally spoke up. "It is a blessing to be graced with your presence My Lady, Calypso. However, it is time for dinner and then the campfire. Would you like to stay in the Hephaestus cabin tonight, seeing as you and Leo are together?"

"It would be a pleasure to stay in this lovely Camp and Leo's cabin. Thank you, Chiron."

* * *

 **Please give feedback, and tell me if you have suggestions for the next chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Responses:**

 **V God22: You are right, Aphrodite made their love super interesting.**

 **3PJ: I am glad you liked the plot. The ship name for Leo and Calypso is Caleo.**

 **Thank you to anybody else who favorited or followed this story.**

* * *

 **Calypso P.O.V.**

 _After dinner, at the campfire..._

The Apollo cabin was singing and everybody else was watching, sitting with their girlfriends or boyfriends. Annabeth and Percy sat next to me and Leo. Annabeth and I spoke to each other while Leo and Percy caught up. I asked Annabeth a question and her reply came like this:

Me: "Annabeth, so you and Percy are in love right?"

Annabeth: "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"Oh no, I was just asking."

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you still like him, don't you. Wait till Leo finds out that he took the trouble to get you off the island, and you like someone else."

"No. I do not. Leo is my boyfriend."

"Fine. But don't think I am not watching you."

Annabeth turned away from me proudly. I stole a glance at Percy. I knew it wasn't fair to Leo since he was the one to get me off of Ogygia, but I loved Percy a lot more than Leo and I would do anything to make him love me back.

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

 _A few weeks later…_

Everything was settling down. The new cabins were almost done - Leo had helped out a lot with his fire powers. The only problem I had was that Calypso spent a lot of time with Percy. Chiron had said that she could get her own cabin built, or pick any other cabin to stay in. She had chosen to stay in the Hephaestus cabin with Leo. However, she seemed to be taking more interest in Percy nowadays. At first her activities were coordinated with Leo's, but now she seems to be in every single one of Percy's activities. I even see them talking and laughing about different things during their activities. I guess it doesn't matter. Percy still loves me and we go on dates. Calypso is just a friend. She can never get in the middle of my and Percy's relationship.

 _A few days later..._

I was wrong about Calypso getting in the middle of my relation with Percy because guess what I just saw - Calypso and Percy were standing behind a rock and talking. What I heard was horrific :

"Hey Percy, you know you should just dump that daughter of Athena."

"I know, totally, Calypso. She is Athena's kid. She should be smarter than I am, and she should know that I am not her type."

"Definitely."

"I can't believe I actually was going to propose to her before you came. Thank you for making me realize that there are much more beautiful girls than her, for example, you."

"Percy, you are so sweet, but will your parents approve of me?"

"If they don't, then we will run away and live secretly because my Mother did really like Annabeth."

Percy's face had a thoughtful expression, they started talking again, but I was too heartbroken to listen. I started sobbing right there and they almost heard me, so I ran back to the Athena cabin, sat on my bed, and then let out all the tears. After the tears came the anger. I was mad at Percy for leaving me for Calypso. I was mad at Calypso for taking Percy away from me. And then it struck me - Leo probably had no clue. After all, I had only overheard them talking, they had not actually broken up with us. I left to go tell Leo and warn him about was coming.

* * *

 **Don't worry, I have a surprise in stock for the next few chapters. ***Evil Laugh*****

 **Also, would someone tell me who the Hecate Cabin counselor is? If there isn't one named, give me a character you create and I may use it as the head counselor. If you are giving an OC, please specify - same thing if you are telling me the real one.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone,**

 **Sorry I took so long to update, I got busy with other stuff. BTW, thank you to anyone who has liked, followed, or reviewed this story.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

 **Calypso P.O.V**

 _A few days before the conversation that Annabeth eavesdropped on…_

I really liked Percy, but he loved Annabeth. I needed help to make him love me. But first things first, I needed to get my own cabin. It was in case I dumped Leo and then Percy rejected me, which shouldn't happen but better safe than sorry, right? Well, I asked Chiron to build me one and then he sent me to Annabeth to get designed. Even though I couldn't stand knowing that she was still Percy's girlfriend, I managed to be civil with her.

After the plans were done - they looked amazing, I had to give Annabeth credit even though that was her _only_ good quality - I came up with a plan to make Percy like me. I had to get some sort of love potion. The two cabins that came to mind were Aphrodite and Hecate. I decided on the Aphrodite cabin since they specialized in love while the Hecate cabin only specialized in magic. I went to bed on my bunk in the Hephaestus cabin. Leo whispered a "Good Night" to me. That brought me out of my thoughts immediately. I had completely forgotten Leo since he was always in the forges and I never saw him. I had to break up with him right before getting together with Percy. Though I could also make sure Percy drank the potion and then I could break up with Leo. I decided to break up with him, then get together with Percy since I was quite sure of my plan.

The next day, I woke up, and went bee lining to the Aphrodite cabin. Most of them were not awake, but Piper, their counselor, was sitting up in her bed. Perfect! I walked over and started a casual conversation:

Me: "Hey, Piper. What's up?"

Piper: "Nothing much, Calypso. Boy, you are up early."

"Eh, not that early seeing as you're awake too."

"So, is there a reason you are here. Do you need help with something love related 'cause that is basically all that most people talk to me about."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm Aphrodite head counselor, remember."

"Oh yeah. Well, um, I actually do need your help with something love related."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, um, well could I get a love potion for somebody. I know it's an odd request, but…" I trailed off because Piper was looking at me suspiciously.

"Why do you need it?"

I had to come up with an excuse really fast since I just realized that Piper was friends with Percy and Annabeth, so I said "I'll need it for an experiment that I am doing for Chiron."

"Oh, then he should have told you that we are not allowed to hand those out by order of Aphrodite."

"I guess I did not hear. That is fine. Thanks for helping me." I tried not to show my anger and frustration as I walked out the cabin.

I next went to Lou Ellen, head counselor for Hecate cabin. They could do magic so I had hope that they could pull off a love potion. Besides, they were not best friends with Percy and Annabeth the way Piper was. Well, when I went there I had success in the form of this:

Me: "Hey, Lou Ellen, could you do me a favor?"

Lou: "Sure, anything so that you won't vaporize me with those godly powers." She burst out laughing. I took the opportunity.

"Could you give me a love potion?"

"Sure" she said between giggles. Huh, these people really laughed at jokes. Well, it didn't matter because 2 minutes later I was walking out of the cabin with a vial of clear love potion. Success is awesome at any point in life. I did a silent fist pump. Ugh, I was becoming like Leo. He definitely rubbed off on me.

Well, now all I had to do was make sure Percy drank it. I could probably mix it into his meal. Now, I just had to find a way to execute that plan. Then I was struck with an idea. Annabeth had a cap that could turn her invisible. If I borrowed that, I could become invisible and put the potion into Percy's food. There was a permanent smile on my face for the rest of the day. I went to bed thinking I could steal the cap tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. PM me or leave a comment if you have any ideas for the next chapter. A comment would be nice even if you don't have an idea.**

 **Until Later ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter... :)**

* * *

 **Calypso P.O.V**

I woke up thinking that I wanted to sleep more. Then, I realized that I should probably get Annabeth's cap today. I sprang out of my bed and went to take a shower. 15 minutes later I was walking out of my cabin and towards Athena's cabin.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I was taking a shower and came out sometime later ready for a normal day at camp. To my surprise, I had a guest - Calypso! I did not think she was so warmed up to me to come visit me early morning, but whatever… I went to greet her and she started the conversation:

"Hey Annabeth.'

"Hi Calypso, what brings you here so early?"

"Well not that early, seeing as you are up to, right?" She giggled nervously; something was definitely up.

"Anyways, there was a point to you coming here right? 'Cuz I need to start with my daily routine and get breakfast." I really hope she's not just wasting my time.

"Oh well, um, I actually wanted to know your schedule to see if we were doing any of the same activities. Also, I wanted to ask you about how my cabin is coming along."

"Okay. For your cabin, it should be done in a few days since we are only focusing on yours. Now here is my activities list for today; Today's is different slightly due to the Head Counselor meeting and the arrival of the Roman demigods:

 _7:00 - Wake up and get ready_

 _8:00 - Breakfast in dining pavilion_

 _9:00 - Activity 1: Swordfighting with Ares cabin_

 _11:00 - Lava wall and climbing practice_

 _12:00 - Healing Techniques with Apollo cabin_

 _1:00 - Lunch in dining pavilion_

 _2:00 - Head counselor meeting with Chiron_

 _4:00 - Roman demigods arriving_

 _4:30 - Talk with Romans about peace treaties_

 _6:00 - Free time_

 _7:00 - Dinner in dining pavilion_

 _8:30 - Campfire_

 _9:30 - Lights out_

"Oh okay." She replied after reading the list.

"Well, do we have any activities together since that is what you were here for?"

"Oh, um, I, no? I don't know!" With that, she ran off out of the cabin

"Well that is sooo not suspicious." I grumbled to myself under my breath, my voice dripping with sarcasm.


	5. Author's Note

Hi guys,

I am so sorry that this is not a real update, but I've run out of ideas for this story. If there is anyone who has an idea or wants to continue writing this story as there own, feel free to PM me.

\- ShadowhunterChase


End file.
